The Jokers Confession
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Harley Quinn has had enough of the Jokers abuse. But when she goes to kill him, she hears something that she doesn't expect. -Oneshot.


**Okay, so this takes place after Gotham City Sirens, and before the new Suicide Squad.**

**This version of the Joker is an original version, that can manipulate energy, making him twice as powerful. His voice is a mixture of Heath Ledgers, and Johnny Yong Bosch's.**

**This Harley is also an original version, that has brown hair, and sounds like Ty-lee from the Last Airbender.**

**I claim nothing as my own. The two characters are just alternate versions that I made up in math class, because math sucks...**

**Thank you. **

OooooO

It was raining in Gotham on this dark night. Thunder boomed as lighting flashed, it was the perfect night to end a life. It was a sad, dramatic, and cliché night.

Harley Quinn had killed a female guard and had taken her place in a delivery to Arkham Asylum. The guards were to transfer an inmate from Blackgate prison, who had been deemed insane by the court, to the most feared insane asylum in the entire world.

The transfer truck that she had stowed away on pulled up to Arkham's prisoner processing center. The trucks driver stopped at the entrance of the building. Harley followed the other guards lead as they headed out of the truck, and pulled out the gurney that the prisoner was tied to.

The Harlequin stayed in the back as the Arkham guards pushed the prisoner into the building. They went down the long hallway that led to the dual elevators. The guards pushed the prisoner into the elevator on the left that led to Processing. She stayed behind and waited until the elevator doors closed. She went right, stepping into the elevator on that side. The elevator that led to intensive care, where the Arkham staff kept the most dangerous inmates.

Harley stepped through the intensive care unit, she passed several of the most dangerous inmates before reaching the door at the end of the hall. She took the a glance at the sign over door, that read _'Extreme Isolation'_, and opened it. She found herself in a similar hallway, this one only had four cells, three of which were empty.

She shut the door behind her, and made her way to the only occupied cell within the Extreme Isolation. The cell was dark, only lit by the light from the hallway. It was blocked off by over three feet of bullet-proof glass, but that didn't matter, the inmate who made this cell his home could break out at any given time. A snap of his fingers and you would be left decapitated, a flick of his wrist and the entire building would collapse. He was powerful, to powerful to be contained, yet he allowed himself to be.

He was just laying there on his bed facing the wall, his arms restrained by a white straight-jacket. He almost appeared to be in a fetal position. Harley shook her thoughts away and unlocked his cell. She drew her gun as she stepped inside. "Is it time for my appointment already, doctor?" He asked without looking away from the wall.

Harley pull off her hat. "No." She said. He sat up, she could see a look of surprise on his flawless face.

"Harley?" He asked, flashing his yellow teeth. His eyes turned sad as he looked down at the floor. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Funny." She said bitterly as she aimed her gun for his head.

He made a sad sigh, and looked back up to her with his blood red eyes. "Okay, I won't stop you."

"Okay?" She questioned. "What do mean okay? You're just going to sit here and let me kill you?"

"Yes." He said, his expression that of an innocent child.

"No, you don't get to do that."

"Why not."

"You use and abuse me for years, and now you're just going to roll over and let me kill you?"

He took a deep breath. "Harley... I've was doing unspeakable thing for years. The only reason that I had to get up in the morning was to think up of ways to get Batman to kill me. Then it changed when you came around. At first you just another plaything. A toy for me to play with until you broke." Harley's grip tightened on the gun. "But no matter what I did to you, you never did break did? Over the years feelings for you started to grow inside me, and I ignored them. Only now do I recognize those feelings, but now it's to late. You moved on to do bigger and better things. And with the real Batman gone and you gone, I have nothing." He broke out of his straight-jacket restraints, loosening his arms.

He put his hand in front of his chest, making a small ball of blue energy appear in his finger tips. "It's funny isn't it. The more I started to fall for you, the more that you started hating me." He held out his hand, offering her the little blue ball. "Take it?" She hesitated, but she took the small ball from him. It was cold, very cold. He stood up, and dropped down to his knee's. "It's a piece of my soul." He looked back down to the floor. "With, you'll be able to kill me. The only other person in the world who can kill is you."

Harley's anger was know replaced with sadness, she started to tremble, her heart rate increased, and breathing had become impaired. No matter how much that she wanted to, she simply couldn't kill him. No matter how much he deserved it, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was, however, to late to give him back his soul-fragment, it had seeped into her skin and merged with her own. She relaxed her arm, letting the gun fall to her side as the memories that she had blocked begun to appear in her mind.

She look down at his innocent white face and wanted to give him a big hug, but she couldn't. Instead she turned to leave. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I can't do it."

"So that's how it is then?." Sat back on his bed. "You'd rather see me suffer, the end my misery. I guess I taught too well." He laid back down and faced the wall.

No matter how much she hated him, she still loved him, but she can't stand to be with him anymore. And with bitter tears running down her face, Harley Quinn left the Joker there, to be alone with his misery. And she hated herself for it...

OooooO

**Thank you... Review please. **


End file.
